A Letter Home
by Kharma
Summary: Sydeny writes a letter


Dear Karen,

3am, and its raining again.   I've noticed it tends to do that a lot in England, I've been here five days and it's rained every single day.  I'm cold and wet and loving every second of it.  I haven't had so much fun in a long time.  Nigel was right, I did need this vacation, and I have been working too hard.

You may be wondering what I'm doing writing you a letter at 3 in the morning.  I've just said goodnight to Nigel and I couldn't sleep.

He's been a different person since we've been here, so confident and charming.  Why did I never notice before how cute he was?  Is cute even the word? I keep finding myself thinking things that as his boss and friend I have no reason to be thinking.

We went to the theatre and then to a jazz club.  I had no idea he even liked jazz!  It just goes to prove that even after three years I don't know as much about our Mr. Bailey as I thought I did.

Anyway, that's enough about Nigel.  We're staying in a little bed and breakfast just outside of Oxford.  There's not much to do except laze around, and in the words of the teenage daughter of the owner "just veg".  She seems to be a nice enough girl but she's driving me nuts.  I swear she's following us.  Every time I turn around, she's there staring at Nigel like he's the last ice cream in the freezer.  I just want to tell her to back off and leave him alone because he's mine.  Where did that thought come from?  Nigel doesn't belong to me.  He has a right to a life of his own, and if that means having a fifteen year old girl hanging around all the time, that's fine.

God, I can't seem to get Nigel out of my mind.  What the hell is going on with me lately?  My hormones seem to be in overdrive.  Every time I see him I just want to grab him and kiss him until neither of us can breathe.

The thing is, the last couple of days, I've been getting the feeling that Nigel wants the same thing.  I know he's always been fond of me but ever since we've been here it just seems that it's more than that.  Maybe it's just because for the first time in three years we can finally relax and get to know each other properly.  Back home, we're always so busy.  What with the relic hunts and everyday life at Trinity we never seem to have any down time.

I'm going to say good night, it's almost 4am and I'm starting to get tired.  I heard Nigel moving around a few minutes ago so I guess I'm not the only one having trouble sleeping.  I wonder why he can't sleep.  Maybe he's having the same thoughts I am.  Especially after that dream I had last night.  Did I tell you about that?  I don't think I did.

There's somebody knocking on my door.  I wonder who it is?  I'd better go and answer the door.  I'll write to you again in few days.  Don't forget we'll be home at the end of next week, so unless you need to contact me for anything important I'll talk to you then.

Love,

Sydney.

"Syd"?

"Syd, are you alright.  I heard you moving around."  Nigel sounded worried.

Sydney Fox, relic hunter, opened the door to find her young assistant standing there.

"I'm just fine, Nigel.  What are you doing up at this hour?"

"Couldn't sleep.  What about you?"

"Me either.  Just wrote to Karen, let her know how we were."

"Can I read it?"

Before she could stop him, he had ducked under her arm and headed over to the laptop sitting on her dressing table.

As he read, she could see his expression change. First he looked perfectly normal, then he started to look slightly confused.  By the time he looked up at the end of the letter, she could swear it was desire she saw on his face.

"Syd?"

"Yes"

"Do you mean this?  I mean, um, the bit about me."

Sydney didn't know what to say, she just stood there and looked at him.

"Syd?  Please talk to me."

"Nigel, you were never supposed to see that letter.  I wasn't even sure I was going to send it.  I was just rambling."

Nigel spoke very quietly and sincerely, "Did you mean it?"

Oh God, she thought.  "Yes" she managed to whisper, not looking at him.

Nigel put his finger and her chin and gently forced her to look at him.  "Good," he whispered just as he kissed her for the first time.

Sydney was in shock.  "Nigel, what are you doing?" she managed to stammer.

The usually shy Nigel, gave her a look that could only be described as predatory.  "Kissing the woman I love" he replied.  Then he proceeded to kiss he until she couldn't breathe.

Sydney smiled at the thought of what she would she have to write about in her next letter home.


End file.
